falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Stanley Armstrong
|level =1 |derived = |aggression =Unaggressive |confidence =Cowardly (Growing Up Fast & ) Foolhardy (Future Imperfect & Escape!) |assistance =Helps nobody Helps allies (Escape!) Helps friends and allies ( ) |hair color =Gray |eye color =Green Blue (Growing Up Fast only) |hairstyle =HairCombOver |head add ons=BeardMustacheThin |height =1.00 |factions =' :' MS16Vault101Faction MS16Vault101StatusQuoFaction Escape!: CG04StanleyFaction Future Imperfect: CG03Faction PlayerFaction Future Imperfect, Escape!, & : Vault101Faction Growing Up Fast: None |class =VaultDweller |combat style=Default |GECK race =CaucasianOld |baseid = (Growing Up Fast) (Future Imperfect) (Escape!) (Trouble on the Homefront) |refid = (Growing Up Fast) (Future Imperfect) (Escape!) (Trouble on the Homefront) }} |content2= |content3= }} Stanley Armstrong is a technician in the maintenance department of Vault 101 in 2277. Background Sweet, always worried and not very bright, Stanley is the father of Beatrice, Mary and Gloria. Stanley and Andy are responsible for keeping the vault running. They tend all the machinery and act as janitors.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide 2260s On July 12, 2268, Stanley repairs the water purifier. This repair is a point of discussion between himself and Amata Almodovar when they engage in small talk the next day. On that same day, Stanley performs routine maintenance on the pipes in the corridor outside the cafeteria. Midway through his work, he attends the birthday party of the Lone Wanderer. Though the Overseer presents the Pip-Boy 3000A to the Lone Wanderer, it is Stanley who selects the model. Though he admits that some might find the 3000A basic, Stanley believes the series is very reliable. Before the conversation ends, he gifts the Lone Wanderer with a kid's baseball cap. 2270s In the 2270s, Stanley is diagnosed by James as suffering from stress. The stress is caused by overworking and exhaustion. The symptoms listed in a medical file include severe and chronic headaches and eyestrain caused by the lamps in his apartment. For treatment, James prescribes aspirin. By mid-2274, James expresses reticence in doing more for Stanley. As James types in his medical file, he acknowledges that Stanley may refuse rest and that the Overseer will refuse any changes in the work schedule, and concludes that aspirin is the only option for the immediate future. In late July 2274, James' assistant Jonas Palmer refills Stanley's prescription for aspirin. On August 3, 2274, Stanley visits the clinic complaining of severe headaches and insomnia. Jonas confers with his patient and decides that further testing may be required. Jonas asks Stanley to wait as the clinic is prepared for the tests to which Stanley is agreeable. Relationships Stanley is the father of Beatrice Armstrong, Gloria, and Mary. Stanley's constant companion is Andy, a Mister Handy robot, that aids his human friend in cleaning and maintaining the Vault. Stanley is friendly with the vault physician James and his child. However, he still says "Good riddance, get out" when the Lone Wanderer is exiled out of the vault after Trouble on the Homefront. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Growing Up Fast: He asks the Lone Wanderer about what he or she thinks about their new Pip-Boy 3000 which he fixed, and also gives a child's baseball cap. * Future Imperfect: Stanley can be interacted with while he suffers from an illness. * Trouble on the Homefront: He holds the password to the terminal used to sabotage Vault 101. It can either be pickpocketed from him, or it can be looted from him if he is to be killed. Effects of player's actions * If the Lone Wanderer chooses to sabotage the Vault during Trouble on the Homefront, he may be killed by the explosion. Other interactions * During the Lone Wanderer's escape at age 19, Stanley is encountered struggling against radroaches outside of the infirmary, but he is most likely saved by the arrival of Officer Gomez and Andy. While he states he was ordered by the Overseer to kill or capture the Wanderer, he refuses to do so, saying that they and their father have always been good to him and cheers the Wanderer on to find their father. * A Vault 101 utility key can be pickpocketed from him during Escape!, however it cannot be used at that time as all closed doors are marked "INACCESSIBLE". Inventory Notes * Although he himself is Caucasian, all his three daughters (and possibly Mary) are Asian. Notable quotes * * * Appearances Stanley Armstrong appears only in Fallout 3. Gallery Stanley_GUF.jpg|Stanley, sitting at the bar during Growing Up Fast Stanley_Esc.jpg|Stanley, during Escape! Stanley and Jonas.jpg|Stanley and Jonas talking about Stanley's headaches Category:Fallout 3 human characters Category:Vault 101 characters de:Stanley Armstrong es:Stanley Armstrong fr:Stanley Armstrong pl:Stanley Armstrong ru:Стэнли (Убежище 101) uk:Стенлі (Сховище 101)